


在厨房就是要炖肉不然要干嘛

by hahabiteme



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahabiteme/pseuds/hahabiteme





	在厨房就是要炖肉不然要干嘛

朴正洙收到最高料理秘诀的厨师服时，就在金希澈的淫威下换上了。

竖立的衣领让朴正洙看起来更加端正，洁白的厨师服衬得他身子挺拔，肩线整齐平直，胸部的衣服线条顺畅直到腰部收紧，下半身围着一条半身的黑色围裙，围裙下的是一双笔直的长腿。

宽肩窄臀，双腿匀称修长。

金希澈撒娇耍赖的要朴正洙站在厨房里，动手指挥最高料MC摆好各式各样的姿势，美其名曰试装，然后按下手机快门喀擦喀擦的拍了710张照片。

看着愉悦到要飞起来的金希澈，朴正洙心里好笑，宠溺的任着金希澈胡来。

朴正洙的厨房是中岛式的厨房，此时他配合著金希澈，卷起半截袖子，前臂的线条平滑有力，青筋微微浮起，他倚着手臂趴在中岛上，纤长的手指滚动着一颗西红柿。

“好了吧？”午后的阳光撒进他的厨房，光线如薄纱，滑过朴正洙的侧脸，让清冷的线条温暖了许多。

金希澈放下手机，走向朴正洙，将他的身躯拉起，打开水，将自己的手掌淋湿，然后五指插入朴正洙左半边的头发里，原先柔软蓬松的头发被往后梳，右半边的头发自然散落，看起来专业又禁欲，这是朴正洙最近常在颁奖典礼上梳的发型。

“这样好看。”金希澈这么说着，顷身靠近朴正洙，彼此之间的距离不到一个拳头，他的气息打在朴正洙脸上，周围的气氛朦胧不清，微微发热。

他们才刚交往没多久，从朋友的身份转换成恋人的差异令朴正洙有些不适应且害臊，双手不自觉地抵在金希澈的胸前，西红柿咕咚地滚落地面，朴正洙的嘴角僵硬而紧绷，头部难以察觉的往下低了一点，垂下眼睑，睫毛细小的颤动着。

原本在朴正洙头发上的手顺着发流而后，厚实的手掌覆盖住朴正洙的后脑勺，金希澈慢慢地靠近他，在他上唇吐气：“可以吻你吗？”

燥热的感觉在朴正洙的体内升起，淡粉色渐渐攀上他的脸颊，朴正洙的眼眶因为期待而被染红，他抬眼瞄金希澈一眼，佯装淡定地开口：“随你。”

闻言，金希澈忍不住勾起笑容，然后一手抬起朴正洙的下颚，一手压着朴正洙的后脑勺往前带，双唇准确的贴上朴正洙柔软的唇瓣，他伸出舌头细细舔舐朴正洙嘴唇的形状，朴正洙紧闭的牙关被撬开，无处安放的舌头和金希澈纠缠，这个吻让朴正洙的呼吸渐渐不稳，抵在金希澈胸前的手渐渐放松。

吻还在继续，金希澈的手顺着朴正洙背后的线条滑下，隔着厨师服在他的背上游移，慢慢地往下拉开朴正洙的围裙上的结，围裙因为地心引力而掉落至地面，另一只手灵巧的打开朴正洙厨师服上的纽扣，一颗、两颗、三颗⋯⋯朴正洙的心跳在胸前的衣服完全敞开时揪了一下，他觉得自己就像是一个被包装完整的礼物，得到赠与的人珍视又小心的把他打开。

朴正洙无措的双手搭在金希澈的肩上，金希澈离开朴正洙被亲得水润红艳的唇，像拨开蛋壳一样，拨开朴正洙的衣服，朴正洙光滑的皮肤就这样暴露在空气中，在金希澈低头啃咬他的锁骨的瞬间，朴正洙不自觉的发出一声叹息，听见自己的声音后，又像是感到羞涩的立刻紧抿双唇。

金希澈让朴正洙环住他的肩膀，细细啃咬着朴正洙的锁骨，一路下滑至朴正洙因为锻炼而富有弹性的胸肌，他在朴正洙好看的胸部上留下齿痕，惹得朴正洙闷哼，与此同时，金希澈原在朴正洙身后的那只手往他的裤子内摸去，一把抓住朴正洙的臀办，朴正洙惊呼了一声，臀办被揉捏的感觉让他的耳廓因此而红艳欲滴。

金希澈试探性的按压朴正洙身后的入口，一把将朴正洙抱上中岛，含住朴正洙的乳头玩弄着，柔软的乳头在灵活的舌尖下挺立，朴正洙的声音因为压抑而显得闷闷的，似是呻吟又似是示弱。

他们彼此都还在熟悉对方的敏感点，朴正洙犹豫了一下，伸出脚掌轻轻触碰着金希澈微微挺立的下身，脚趾尖隔着金希澈的裤头描绘着他的欲望。

被撩拨的金希澈用牙齿惩罚性的咬了一下朴正洙的乳珠，朴正洙的胸前遭到金希澈肆虐后，白皙的胸口满布牙印和胸前泛着水光的红樱对比着，厨师服被遮半掩的挂在他身上，朴正洙的耳廓和眼睛泛着因为情欲而起的色彩，脸上的表情却矜持且正经。

眼前的美景让金希澈硬了不少，他站在朴正洙的双腿间，掏出藏在厨房柜子里的润滑剂，将朴正洙的裤子和内裤褪到脚踝，往他身后的穴口挤入润滑液，朴正洙因为冰凉的触感而用腿夹住金希澈正在动作的手，下意识的抵抗，细小的呻吟断断续续。

金希澈强硬的拉起朴正洙的右腿，让他环住自己的腰身，朴正洙的裤管在左脚脚踝处摇摇欲坠，一手撸上朴正洙的性器，扶住自己的阴茎一点一点的进入朴正洙的后穴。

“痛——”朴正洙呜咽着，穴口因为被撑大而夹杂着疼痛。

“我慢一点。”金希澈带着歉意的轻啄朴正洙的唇瓣，龟头留在窄小的通道，朴正洙的肠道因为紧张而紧缩，金希澈有些吃痛。

他忍耐着欲望，稍微退出后又挺入，像是在开发朴正洙一样来回反覆着，一次比一次抽插更深入。

朴正洙每被插入一次就哼唧一声，穴口因为被摩擦而火辣又炙热，背后隔着厨师服贴着冰冷的中岛大理石，两者就像冰山下的冷泉一样，前后感官的差异让他双眼迷濛泛着泪光，手背的指节处因为想维持尊严的堵住自己的嘴，整个人轻轻地颤抖，破碎的呻吟从嘴角溢出。

完全没入朴正洙体内的时候，金希澈移开朴正洙堵住自己嘴的手，与他十指紧扣，和朴正洙交换一个绵长的吻，他肆意的在朴正洙的口腔留下自己的气息，朴正洙因为漫长的亲吻而喘息，双唇分开后，牵起一条藕断丝连的银丝。

“我想听你的声音⋯⋯”金希澈知道朴正洙还不熟悉两人之间的性事，于是在他耳边诱惑着他。

朴正洙的唇此时因为忍耐而被自己咬得红肿，来不及拭去的唾液就这样挂在他嘴边，他看向金希澈的双眼似哭非哭，金希澈没把持住，将朴正洙的手抬高至头顶，用力抽插。

失去掩护的朴正洙失声呻吟，挂在他脚踝上的厨师裤随着金希澈的动作来回晃动。

“呜、呃⋯⋯哈呜呜——”被碾压前列腺的朴正洙再也无法忍耐的叫出声，金希澈就像是鼓励他一样，阴茎一次次的撞上朴正洙的敏感点，酥麻的感觉让朴正洙的呻吟里带上哭腔。

金希澈抽出自己的阴茎，然后拉起朴正洙，朴正洙的身体被压在平滑的流理台上，衣领大开的胸膛贴上带有凉意的平台上，金希澈没等朴正洙喘过气，就倏地进入。

“希澈⋯⋯那、那里不行！啊——”突然被背入的朴正洙猛地被顶到以前从未被触碰过的部位，站在地面的双脚因为刺激而踮起，彷佛没办法撑住自己的重量双腿不停打颤，俩手没有可以抓住的东西，只能像小猫一样轻挠没有施力点的流理台平面。

朴正洙挺立的乳头被流理台的平面摩擦，越显鲜红，后穴被金希澈的阴茎大力操干，穴口的皱褶被抚平，强烈的摩擦使得它异常红艳。

“太快了、慢点⋯⋯呜呜呜⋯⋯会坏掉⋯⋯”朴正洙还未习惯男人之间的性事，后穴被操弄的柔软又敏感，每一次的顶弄都让他的脑袋像浆糊一样无法思考只能求饶。

金希澈在朴正洙耳边粗喘着气，双手扣住朴正洙的腰不让他脱离掌控，猛插狂送地将自己的阴茎推入朴正洙体内，朴正洙的肠肉因为被干而湿热柔软，肉体碰撞的声音啪啪啪地回荡在公寓里，原先挂在朴正洙脚踝的厨师裤被踩在他们的脚下，朴正洙后穴里的润滑液伴随金希澈的抽插而被带出，滴落在“最高料”的服装上。

“啊——”朴正洙在没有被爱抚的状况下被插射，精液射在橱柜上，高潮的刹那后穴不自觉絞紧，金希澈伸手扣住朴正洙的手背和他交扣，咬牙操了他几下后，就像是要连囊袋都进入一般用力的把自己塞入朴正洙的肠道里。

滚烫的精液一波一波的打在朴正洙的体内，朴正洙求饶似的哼唧，眼角挂着泪痕。

金希澈亲了亲朴正洙的耳垂，把精液全部交代在朴正洙的后穴里，发泄后的性器滑出，他的精液混合著润滑液从朴正洙的后穴流出，地上的道具服因此而变得乱糟糟的。

完了，忘记戴套了。  
爽完以后的金希澈高速思考怎么安抚朴正洙。


End file.
